¿Lo Sabes, Verdad?
by Soerag Malfoy
Summary: Una historia donde se sabía el final. Son pedazos de conversaciones cortas de ellos dos, sólo las frases importantes. - Él prometió dejarla ir, la quería pero sabía que a su lado ella jamás sería feliz - Ella lo extrañaba con el alma, él se llevaba sus...


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

**¿Lo Sabes, Verdad?**

**Soerag Malfoy**

Ya había pasado el tiempo de odiarse, ninguno siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue que se empezaron a admirar, cuando cada uno se internó en la vida del otro, quizá fue después de una clase o quizá fue cuando se encontraban en los claros del bosque al que sabían que era prohibido ir, quizá todo empezó cuando se dio cuenta que ella salía en las noches igual que él, quizá fue cuando empezó a estar pendiente de saber que volvería, quizá fue cuando verla batiendo el desayuno y con esa mirada triste lo hacía querer preguntar, quizá cuando ella se dio cuenta que alguien la perseguía en cada salida, hasta que un día lo enfrentó y ninguno se dio cuenta quien se sorprendía más, verse descubierto o atrapar quien había sido testigo de cada noche afuera, culpando a la vida y recriminándola por lo que pasaba, quizá ahí cada uno dejo su cristal de lado y se mostró, quizá cada uno supo que el otro estaba ahí, que no estaban solos, que quedaba una oportunidad.

Empezaron a hablar, a encontrarse, a extrañar, a sentirse de nuevo vivos.

**·..·´¯·**

- Eres encantadora ¿lo sabes? – estaban sentados frente al lago en una de sus salidas nocturnas

- Lo sé – ella lo miró sonriendo recostada en él, segura que jamás olvidaría esas palabras

**·..·´¯·**

- Sería más fácil si no lo sintiera ¿no crees? No soy para ti, mi vida esta por pedazos ahora, ni siquiera sé lo que quiero hacer, no soy el indicado.

- No, La podemos unir juntos, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien y yo decido si lo eres

**·..·´¯·**

- Herm, ya ha pasado tiempo, cuánto tiempo y me siento tan bien que es más de lo que creí sentirme

- Los dos tuvimos una oportunidad

**·..·´¯·**

- Tengo miedo de hacerte daño, no lo notamos pero se acabará – desvió su mirada al lago

- Lo sé, sabemos que no llegará más lejos, sabemos que estar juntos no es la opción, cada uno tiene su vida, los dos no nos vemos más allá de este bosque – sin que él lo viera, esa noche ella ocultó las lágrimas por salir

**·..·´¯·**

- Draco te estoy compartiendo, es como si estuvieras viviendo dos vidas y algo no está saliendo bien, algo no es justo

- No me pidas que escoja, por favor no lo hagas

**·..·´¯·**

- Nunca dices nada, todo lo ves obvio, todo uno lo debe saber, te volteas y dices que está todo bien, cuando te conozco y sé que no es así, me canso de tu silencio, te veo diferente, Herm algo pasa – ella se acercó y lo beso

**·..·´¯·**

- Draco me siento en una caja, me siento encerrada en lo que siento, me aprisionas, esto que existe me aprisiona, te quiero como no lo veo posible, te quiero más allá de límites de la vida misma, pero estamos tan herméticos, nadie lo sabe, no hemos mezclado nada, me canso, te quiero y por eso quiero saber más, me aburren las sombras – en sollozos se dejo abrazar

**·..·´¯·**

- Sabemos el abismo que hay entre nosotros, somos totalmente diferentes, tenemos una vida opuesta al otro

- Herm nos orillamos y si lo queremos es posible, nada está dicho, la decisión es de nosotros

**·..·´¯·**

- Sólo lo veo como una dificultad, me enamoré de ti, sabiendo como empezó todo se me escapo de las manos lo dejé de manejar

- Lo siento, no sabes como lo siento

- No me digas que lo sientes, porque yo no lo siento, al contrario de ti agradezco la oportunidad de tocarlo y saber su significado – después de esa noche ella supo que no volvía a ser la misma

**·..·´¯·**

- Yo pude sobrepasar tus barreras, te quise con tus vacíos, tú no has podido superar nada de mi vida – ella lo miró – las palabras están rotas

- Te quiero ¿eso no importa?

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Ella lo sabía hacía tiempo, todo venía siendo bastante complicado, a veces los invadían silencios que los cortaban, ninguno lograba explicarlo, pero ya era bastante difícil.

Todavía recordaba, hay imágenes que vuelan por su mente, que la invaden, que la punzan con cada nueva aparición, imágenes con las que nada puede hacer, imágenes que se le llevan la respiración, que la ahogan, todavía no cree que no haya regresado, todavía no cree que se haya ido y la haya dejado sola, no cree que fuera así de sencillo y que el tiempo se revele y le diga que puede pasar mucho más, pero que jamás volverá…

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Quizá fue después de ese día que se alejaron sin decirlo claramente, quizá después de ese día, él se dio cuenta que nada podría volver a ser igual, que en su racionalidad y cuando él había sido quien decidió por los dos, todavía tenía preguntas y en ocasiones meditaba si esa había sido la solución, quizá siempre espero que ella fuera la que cambiara y al final se dio cuenta que ella lo había hecho y él era incapaz, quizá no fue real y nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos…

**·..·´¯·**

Ella siguió visitando cada noche el lugar de siempre.

Él la cuido desde la ventana del castillo.

Ella suplicó porque jamás volviera, suplicó que la dejara libre, suplicó olvidar.

Él prometió dejarla ir, la quería pero sabía que a su lado ella jamás sería feliz.

Ella lo extrañaba con el alma, él se llevaba sus días.

Él deseaba volver a su lado y verla reír, pero sólo la haría llorar.

Ella no creía que él no hubiera vuelto, había pasado mucho tiempo y ella en el fondo esperaba oírlo de nuevo.

Él siguió su vida, esperando que ella estuviera bien.

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Para alguien que dejó huella, On…

**Soe **


End file.
